la carta de hijikata toshiro
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Hijikata escribe una carta y Kondo con Gin-san la leen sin que él se entere.
Era un día normal en el shinsengumi, pero muy aburrido también, al no tener nada que hacer kondo-san fue a buscar a vicecomandante Hijikata, solo para hacer cualquier tontería para distraerse, entro a la habitación de Hijikata y no lo encontró, kondo-san supuso que había ido a patrullar, así que sin más que hacer en esa habitación se dispuso a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta algo llamo su atención, en el escritorio había una carta, kondo-san sintió mucha curiosidad así que volvió a entrar y la agarro, aun sabiendo que estaba violando la privacidad de su vicecomandante quería leer el contenido de esa carta, pero tenía miedo que alguien lo descubriera. Así que agarro la carta y salió del cuarto en dirección hacia la yorozuya, lugar perfecto para esconderse de cualquier mirón del shinsengumi.

Kondo-san al llegar toco la puerta tres veces y espero, pasaron unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a un Gin-san más dormido que despierto, que lo vio con curiosidad pero no dijo nada y lo dejo pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí gorila-san?-

-encontré una carta muy interesante de toshi, pero no quería leerla en el shinsengumi porque alguien podría verme, así que pensé que el lugar perfecto para ver esta carta seria aquí-

-¿no te importa que yo escuche el contenido de la carta?-

-no, ya que sé que eres buena persona y no le dirías a toshi-

-bueno que estas esperando ábrela-

Kondo le hizo caso y abrió la carta para luego empezar a leerla.

"Siempre he estado solo, mi madre murió cuando yo apenas era un niño, aunque falta su presencia no me hizo, ella era una prostituta, una cualquiera, siempre diciéndome que yo no era más que un estorbo en su vida, que solo me tenía porque mi padre nos mantenía a los dos y ella no tenía que trabajar, mi padre es un granjero muy reconocido y amado en la aldea. Pero mi padre tenía esposa, mi madre solo era una amante, y yo un bastardo. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre sintió lastima por mí y me llevo a su casa con su familia.

Al llegar a la casa todos ya me odiaban, nadie me quería cerca, yo no era reconocido como un miembro más de la familia, me sentía como un vagabundo en la casa de unos ricos, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad me humillaban incluso la esposa de mi padre participo en esos ratos de humillación donde yo solo era un bufón que entretenía a la familia. Pero un día llego el primogénito de mi padre, mi querido hermano mayor. Gracias a mi hermano los días en esa casa fueron soportables, el me trataba como un igual, siempre diciéndome que yo era importante y valioso para el mundo, que no dejara que palabras hirientes me entristecieran, porque yo era un guerrero y eso siempre me lo recordaría mi amado hermano.

Con el tiempo dejo de importarme las palabras de los demás, para mí solo existía mi hermano mayor, el me cuido como si fuera su hijo, y yo lo quería como un padre, a pesar de que él era mayor que yo por 20 años, y yo solo tenía 7 años de edad, siempre le decía que lo iba a protegerlo de todo, que no se preocupara por nada porque yo estaría hay para él. Ese mismo día unos extraños atacaron a mi querido hermano, yo estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer, y en ese instante paso, uno de los atacantes tenía un una navaja, le había hecho una herida en los ojos a mi hermano, esa herida no paraba de sangrar, más y más, el suelo era un rio de sangre y mi hermano solo una escultura inerte que cada vez estaba más lejos y poco a poco se iba al mundo de los muertos, eso me marco para siempre, cuando vi a mi hermano en tan lamentable situación, sentí miedo, odio ,ira. Y antes de que me diera cuanta había atacado al hombre que había herido a mi hermano, ese hombre con un descuido soltó la navaja, fue en ese momento que pensé que era hora de vengarme, sin más agarre el objeto afilado y se lo clave al culpable del sufrimiento de la persona que más quería en el mundo, al ver esto su compañero trato de golpearme pero reaccione a tiempo y le arranque los ojos, si mi hermano quedaba ciego el también padecería por lo mismo.

Los pocos aldeanos que estaban caminando por ahí llegaron y presenciaron la escena donde yo apuñalaba a dos "víctimas inocentes" incluso me acusaron de haberle hecho eso a mi hermano. Desde ese día, todo me conocía como la reencarnación del demonio, y no lo niego, aún recuerdo todo mi cuerpo empapado en sangre, mi cabello negro cubriendo mis ojos y mis labios que mostraban una sonrisa por haber vengado a mi hermano.

Ha pasado 20 años desde ese acontecimiento, nunca supe más de mi hermano, porque yo había huido de la escena del crimen, pero no me arrepiento de nada, aunque sigo siendo un demonio con una gran sed de sangre, también tengo una gran sed de justica. Por eso ahora soy policía. Y hago todo lo posible para hacer el mundo un mejor lugar, solo para que mi hermano pueda vivir en paz. No importa que, no importar cuántas personas tenga que asesinar, yo cumpliría con mi palabra, yo protegería a mi hermano, no importa que mis compañeros mueran, que tenga que matar a inocentes, cumpliré mi palabra. Sin importa que mi amado hermano ya hubiera muerto desangrado."

Al terminar de leer la carta, kondo-san y Gin-san no paraban de llorar, parecía que en cualquier momento se deshidratarían de tanto llorar.

-no snff pensé que toshi tuviera snff un pasado tan oscuro-

-¿eres su amigo snff desde hace años y no lo sabias snff?

-él nunca habla de su pasado snff y cuando le preguntaba snff evitaba el tema-

Esos dos samuráis, fuerte y valientes comprendieron él porque de ser de Hijikata Toshirou, y a pesar de que el no este enterado, estos dos ya habían decidido que de ahora en adelante ayudarían a pelinegro en todo lo que pudieran, porque al fin en cuanta el los ayudaba sin pedir algo a cambio.

Fin.


End file.
